Rivals are lovers
by Vampiczech
Summary: There is saying, "What is teasing each other, it loves each other" and in case of Barricade and Bumblebee is it true as well!
1. 1) Playful night

_**This story is another pervert creation of my mind. I hope you're going to enjoy this as the one with Sideswipe and Barricade! Please let me know by reviews if this has sense to keep moving because I think it would be pity just stop on one part! If you decide to show me some interest, keep in mind I haven't got much time to write stories so it will come after some time. Thanks :-))**_

* * *

It was usual day in life of Witwicky's family after defeating Decepticons in year 2007 when sun was in state of sunset. Sam parked Bumblebee in his garage and got off him, "Thanks for getting me in school Bee! I think everybody starts to be amazed by you!" said Sam with a chuckle as Bee answered him with repaired voice box "Anytime buddy! You can count on me!" Bee said with honk. Young Witwicky just smiled and went out of the garage. He always let the garage open for Bumblebee just for case when Bumblebee wanted to go on fresh air.

The time just came when Witwicky's family went to sleep. Bumblebee drove out of the garage and then he started to drive really fast. He was like doing race but with himself.

Bumblebee's POV

I was waiting all day for this. When Sam didn't need me for rest of the day, I could leave the garage and make my tires hot and feel the cold air getting through my entire car mode. I felt free and could speed up as much as I wanted because it was night and there was nobody in the outskirts of city. Suddenly when I drove around two houses I didn't notice the cop car parking there. It started to chase me. I was asking myself, since when do cops drive through outskirts of cities when the center needs them more.

Then I saw it, when I looked at my side-mirror, I saw numbers 984 on the front bumper, "Oh not him again" I thought to myself as I got the communication-signal, "Hey bug!" I heard voice that said this to me and I knew it is him, Barricade. He was chasing me and when I was chased by Barricade, I was always curious if I will shake him off, "What do you want from me again, Barricade?!" I asked him as he chuckled evilly, "Hehe… I want you, my little bug" Barricade got me now as he said that. I started to shake in spark while he said that and I tried to speed up from him.

Barricade's POV

I was just rusting in the spot on outskirts of the city of fleshings and thought to myself that my interfacing panel got somehow rusty and I was thinking about the bug at the same time. Oh Primus you should know how I felt when I thought about doing something strange with my rival. To be honest, it was long time because each time I am chasing this yellow Autobot scum, it makes me somehow heated up. My processors are always getting in high frequency as I chase him and my interfacing panel beats with hot energon.

I asked myself why. Then I realized what it means by humans and I laughed to death because fleshings call this "horniness" and I thought how pathetic this was. But when I thought about it and remembered about every chase I made with the bug I was made to accept that the bug is thrilling me. He looked cute and he was "sexy" as fleshings would say when he was fighting. Yep! The bug was my prey that I wanted to play with, I wanted to cuddle and I wanted to own him! Damn and as he drove right in front of me it was final, I took the chance and started to chase him but now I wanted him to be mine!

Bumblebee's POV

"What..?!" I asked shocked, "You heard well, bug! I want you my shiny yellow prey!" Barricade said with diabolical tone as he bashed at my back bumper "_Oh no! Something went wrong with him!_" I thought to myself when me and Barricade left the city outskirts and were on dirty path to the forest. But something happened. I didn't see big root and crushed by it. It made me to transform in my robot mode and I fell on my stomach, I turned on my back to see Barricade that transformed and stood up walking towards me.

"What do you want from me?! What did you mean by saying that you want me?!" Barricade kept walking towards me with pervert and diabolical smirk. I didn't recognize this playful Barricade before. What was on his mind? I didn't know that, but I was afraid of what he was about to do so I charged my cannon at him, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I yelled at him as he stopped right when I got my cannon aimed at him. My arm was shaking but it was enough to shoot Barricade and kill him.

When I was about to shoot and looked at Barricade's face that was covered with shadow because moon was behind him, Barricade finally decided to say something, "Naughty bug…" I didn't understand why he said that but what he done as next shocked me more. He jumped at me and leaned by his hands on the ground next to my body on both sides and knelt in front of my crotch. He was above me and I was scared, "I love that!" He said as his bloody optics gazed at me. Then he moved his head on my neck and started to lick my neck. I was frightened and punched him away from me.

As he was away from me, I quickly stood up and ran in the forest, "You can run but you can't hide from me!" Barricade was insane! He said that with evil laugh and it was loud so I could hear it clearly in every side of forest. I felt like trapped in horror movie I watched with Sam where young girl is trapped in forest and massive killer with claws is chasing her at midnight. It was exactly this case as I was in role of the young girl and Barricade seemed to be the killer that wants me. What was wrong with him? He licked my neck and said he wants me. Is he totally crazy?

After hour of surviving and running in the forest I finally found some calm place nearby the lake. I went to the lake and knelt to it so I could look at my face. I was tired and I needed recharge so badly, "Buuuuuuuuuuuug!" I heard Barricade calling from the forest and I knew he is close. I tried to stand up but I fell down again because I was tired. I had low level of energon. Before I could take a breath I felt the touch of cold claws on my back. I realized I am in seriously bad situation, "You are mine…" was all I heard when Barricade took me by my servo from behind and threw me at trees.

Barricade came to me and did the same as before, knelt to me and leaned above me, "What is happening my little bug? Do you want to let me win this game?" Barricade wasn't the one I knew before. He completely changed. He wasn't grumpy but his voice was deeper, softer and somehow tender. I tried to struggle but I had no energy. Everything was useless, "Yes! Struggle my yellow little bug! I love when you struggle! Predator always loves to play with his prey before he eats it!"

Barricade told me and looked directly at my optics as I tried to take forces to answer him, "Predator? Eat? Barricade what happened to you?!" I asked him as he smirked at me, "Now listen, bug! I am hunter, you are my prey. I am your and you are mine! I want to do everything to you and you will accept it! And if you won't…" Barricade said as I interrupted him, "Then what?! Are you gonna kill me?!" and he shook his head, "Silly bug! No! If I killed you I wouldn't have toy to play with! No! If you won't accept what I am going to do to you, it will only make me wilder!"

Now I realized it! Barricade wanted to interface with me. That would explain his strange behavior! Instincts of mating flared from his optics and I was really scared. I didn't want to do anything and tried to shake my body from him but I felt pain. Barricade clenched his claws in my arms and I yelled of pain so my voice box started to hurt, "Yes bug! This will be so beautiful night!" Barricade was not himself. Instincts of mating took all control above him.

Barricade's POV

The bug was mine! I had him where I wanted to have him. He was struggling but I felt he was weak! I was so horny and ready to do it with my enemy. He was so innocent and I was about to break his innocence with my interfacing unit, my spike! Suddenly I felt it, my interfacing panel broke and my spike hanged down, "What is that?!" asked me the frightened yellow Autobot, "This, my prey, is something what is gonna confirm we are each other's!" I opened the bug's port and I opened it pretty easily because he was too weak to do anything.

After that I slid inside of him, I could feel the cold inner part of my enemy, my little yellow bug because my spike had really high temperature and obviously the Autobot's scout felt it as well because when I slid inside of him he released squeak with sign of pain. That was what I wanted. His port was so perfect! I fit there perfectly and as I started to slide inside him slowly, I felt my spike released some energon to lubricate it so the friction was lower, "Barricade! Stop…!" begged me the little bug as I smirked and kept him grounded with my claws and body.

He was so forceless. I wanted to make myself feel better by hearing his painful moaning so I bit him in the pipes on neck. The bug yelled of pain and breathed quickly. He thrilled me and I was about to overheat. I bumped at him and he was still begging, "Barricade… you're… too… big!" he moaned of pain. He was gasping for air and tried to push me away. I wanted to fill him so I kept bashing my spike at him. It felt so nice and better was that there was nobody who could see it. No Autobot, no Decepticon. Only he and me!

There was nothing between us that would try to stop us. He was struggling and kept pushing me, "S-Stop…!" was everything what he said as I bumped hard and the bug was moaning like I tortured him. Some energon left his port as knew the bug was done enough so I finally filled him with my energon and yelled of pleasure by making myself. It was strange feeling but beautiful at once while the hot energon was hitting inside of my enemy. It was so greasy so I could feel easier slides. My prey didn't even know that I've done myself and that he has part of me inside of himself now.

I got off him as I watched some of my energon got out of his port, "Damn, bug… that was so intense!" I said. I wanted to do more but I was so tired and needed recharge. I fell on chest of my enemy and then I fell asleep. No… he was not my enemy anymore. I felt it. He was becoming mine forever and I didn't want him to be my enemy anymore. I wanted to hold this yellow Autobot and never let him go. He was only mine! I wanted tell him how important for me is he, but not now. I was really tired and so I powered down.

Bumblebee's POV

I survived. I managed to survive this Barricade that chased me to end of my forces. I don't know what he did to me but I felt something inside of me and it was lubricating my body from inside and it was leaving from outside dripping on the ground. When this rude Decepticon fell in recharge on me, I was trying to find normal breath and tried not to look at him. I tried to take him from my body so I could go back to the city but I didn't stand it so I looked at him. It wasn't Barricade. I couldn't see Barricade sleeping before but now when I saw him while he slept, it wasn't Decepticon.

I gazed frightened and still breathing quickly at this Cybertronian that was recharging on my body like I was his pillow. I don't know what it was; he was somehow cute in that way when he slept. He wasn't rude and grumpy. Now I saw some sparkling in the sleeping evil face, "_Why was he chasing me all the time?_" I thought to myself as I kept watching the black sleeping Cybertronian. I realized he was maybe lonely by Decepticons and needed friend. Was Barricade really pure evil? Or did he just need some friend? How the other Decepticons acted to him when he was there?

There were so many questions in my head now but even I knew Barricade was Decepticon, I couldn't leave him when he looked so innocent as he slept. It didn't matter because when I tried to take him off my body, I felt his claws burying in my body and that hurt a lot. I was tired as well and I couldn't think straight so I got comfort and closed my optics as I was holding that big guy on my chest. I fell in recharge as well and finally calmed down as the night was slowly passing away.

Normal POV

It was 6:30 AM and sun was illuminating the lake. Both Cybertronians were still recharging but soon one of them woke up. It was the first who fell in recharge – Barricade, "Hmm..?" mumbled Barricade as his optics started to shine and looked at Bumblebee that slept. Because Barricade was lying on Bumblebee's chest, he faced him and smirked at him, "Yeah, you're mine!" he whispered to the scout as he noticed he holds him. Barricade slowly stood up putting Bumblebee's arms away.

"You will seek for me and I will come for you, bug!" said Barricade at his usual grumpy tone as he slowly walked out heading back to the town. Bumblebee was still recharging but soon at 7:30 he woke up as well. His optics started to shine and he looked at the sun, "Damn that was… wait I am really on the lake?" he asked a looked around himself, "Oh no! Sam is gonna be wondering what is with me!" Bumblebee told himself as he quickly jumped full of energy and ran out of the forest as he transformed and drove back to the city outskirts at Samuel's garage before he could notice anything.


	2. 2) Hunter became prey

_**Sorry it took me so long. There needs to be mood for it! Here comes another part of relationship from Bee and Barricade. This chapter is weaker but next one will be better! ;-))**_

* * *

Normal POV

Bumblebee drove through city outskirts in the morning after wild night with the Decepticon that used to be his enemy. The scout was on dilemma and didn't know what to think about it. He wasn't able to think of what else he can expect when he meets him next time. Each moment Bumblebee remembered about last night, he was concerned and shaking in spark was on the place every time when he heard Barricade saying, "_Predator loves to play with his prey, before he eats it_" in his head sounding with Barricade's voice.

At 8:00 AM Bumblebee arrived to Sam's garage as he saw his friend glaring at him, "Where have you been Bumblebee? We're gonna be late!" Sam told off Bumblebee for his absence because Sam was planning to take Mikaela on some special breakfast so they could start day nicely. Unfortunately Bumblebee was too tired and he needed recharge, "I am sorry Sam, my friend," he said with his voice being cracking, "Huh… Bumblebee what happened to you? You have scratches on your paintjob and your voice is collapsing!"

Sam was asking his tired guardian, "I just had adventurous night with kicking some Decepticons' ass!" Bumblebee chuckled a bit, "_Or should I have said some Con interfaced with me?_" thought scout to himself. Sam sighed as he put his hand on Bumblebee's hood, "Bee you don't seem to be well. I will call Mikaela and tell her we will go next time so you can go to Ratchet. You released some energon as well while driving here," Sam told Bumblebee as Bumblebee quickly drove back, transformed in his robot mode showing he is still full of energy.

"I am ok Sam! Let's go!" said Bumblebee as his back bumper fell off and Sam chuckled a bit, "Go to Ratchet, Bee!" Sam ordered to his guardian as Bumblebee grumbled and transformed back, "No!" grumbled Bumblebee as he drove back to Sam's garage and powered down, "Ok big guy! You wanted that! Good that Ratchet left for me number to the base," said Sam as he pulled out his cellphone and called at base, "Hey Ratchet, Sam Witwicky here! Yeah I am still alive and no I don't have children with Mikaela… yet! Listen there is stubborn scout in my garage that doesn't appear to be well…"

Sam was explaining to Ratchet situation about Bumblebee. Ratchet sent Ironhide to take care of him and what about Barricade, this Decepticon was patrolling through the city grumbling to him, "Dear Megatron I have joined you and you f*cked up my life! We lost battle and I was forced to stay here! Without Frenzy and…" he stopped complaining as he noticed people running from center of the city, "What is going on?" asked Barricade himself as he scanned the ground and got energon radiation.

Barricade's POV

When I drove on the place, I couldn't believe my own optics! Starscream was causing chaos as he had mining device that mined energon under the road, "Run fleshings! Run! This is something you shouldn't be here for!" Starscream screamed at everybody around the mining device as fleshings started to run away. As I got on the place I transformed and walked towards Starscream being greeted by him, "Ah Barricade! Long time no see!" he said, "You've found energon, Starscream?" I asked him back.

"Yes! And our mighty leader may be alive if we have enough energon crystals! Maybe we lost battle but we can win the war! So help me now to destroy these buildings!" Starscream started with destruction by firing from his rocket launcher, "Is that destruction necessary? I mean, you only want energon, don't you?" I asked him again, "True, but why not to have a bit of fun?!" he kept destroying as he told me. Suddenly I got beeping on my radar about Autobots' presence.

"Huh, I know what this sign is, Barricade!" he told me as he faced me, "We should've disappeared right now! There are two of them!" I warned Starscream as he transformed with energon holding and quickly flew off, "Hey! Starscream! What about me?! TRAITOR!" I yelled at Starscream that flew off. I wanted him to take me as well because Autobots were heading my point quickly and there was no chance I could escape myself, "Well, well, well, Barricade. We haven't seen you for a while!" said the red one named Mirage as I turned to see them.

"You didn't have enough problems with others, huh?" said the new silver one named Sideswipe, "Well… guessing you got me!" I said but then I pulled out my saw on chains that I rotated "But first you have to beat me!" I yelled at them as they were approaching me. I kept stepping back but then I ran against them and I was about to smack them with saws on my chains but then the red one jumped and got his blades out as he cut off both of saws on my chains, "Damn it!" I yelled as I turned to Mirage to shoot him with my gun but then I saw swords on my neck from the silver one.

"I guess you are about to lose your head Barricade!" Sideswipe chuckled as I ranked my guns, "Fine you won!" I grumbled. I had to surrender and go with my main enemies. We left the place destroyed and I was captured. Primus I don't know why I didn't let Starscream to destroy everything! I could just drive away and let him to deal with Autobots himself. Never mind… now I was imprisoned at base of Autobots where fleshings were and I was expecting when will appear the bug so he can laugh to me!

Bumblebee's POV

I was still recharging in Sam's garage after wild night with Barricade. I was still scared and yet I thought about Barricade's change. I had something what humans call "dream" because I saw there Barricade and it was exactly the time of night and the forest where we were. I tried to run but I couldn't. I wanted to run so much from Barricade but I was like magnetized to the ground and after while Barricade embraced me. I felt chills what was strange because I didn't feel anything like that. When I looked down to my chest I saw there Barricade and he was eating my spark.

In that moment I've heard noise in my dream what woke me up, "WHAT?!" I screamed as I woke up from recharge, "Thanks for help, Ironhide!" I heard Sam saying as I noticed I have hook on my back bumper, "Sam?! What is going on?! Sam?!" I tried to tell him, "Tell Lennox our best regards!" Sam said, "Don't worry Samuel, I will!" I've heard Ironhide which drove away from Sam's parking slot as I was pulled out by my back bumper, "SAAM!" I yelled at him as Ironhide pulled me out, "See you when you are ok Bee!" Sam waved at me.

I was seriously mad at Sam right now. I didn't want to go to Ratchet because of energon Barricade left in my port. Ratchet will find out and he will be curious what happened to me. What am I going to tell him?! I can't just say that Decepticon interfaced with me! Never mind… I was pulled to Ratchet by now and I was getting ready myself to be told off like I wasn't before. Few hours later I was finally at base and Ironhide set me down so I could finally transform and he could do as well.

"Come on Hide! I don't need check-up!" I told Hide as Ratchet tapped on my head from behind while I faced Hide, "To the medical bay, scout!" he said as I just looked down and went to the medical bay. I laid myself on the medical table for Ratchet and I was getting ready for his wrench in my head, "Ok Bumblebee, Sam told me your voice box is hurt again…" Ratchet told me as he scanned my neck, "Primus you've totally screamed your voice box out! What happened last night?" I turned away and he scanned my body, "You've battled someone last night?"

Ratchet asked me as I tried to nod my head, "Was it Barricade? He left some holes in your arms!" I was surprised by Ratchet's great luck on guessing so I nodded once more, "That is strange! I know your chases with Barricade and would kill you!" I felt Ratchet's suspiciousness. Ratchet started with operation of cables on my voice box and it hurt a lot. I knew Ratchet tried to be as gentle as he could but it hurt a lot and so no wonder I released few squeaking sounds for what Ratchet needed to hit me with his wrench few times at head.

After three hours Ratchet was done, "Your voice box should be alright. If you don't mind it I would preventively check up your port," When Ratchet said that I jumped off the medical table, "I am ok Ratchet! No need to check it!" I said with smile, "Slowly on the voice box, Bee… and please it will be only quick check-up!" Ratchet demanded, "No Ratchet I am fine! I only need some new paint job and refill energon!" I kept telling Ratchet, "Hmm… I believe you are no sparkling so you know what is best for you. Ok then… you can go but don't forget about your voice box. Carefully with it!" Ratchet said as I nodded and left quickly the medical bay. He had good day apparently because he didn't make me to do it.

Before I could notice I rushed into Sideswipe and we both fell down, "Primus damn it, watch out where you ran, you… Bee?" Sideswipe noticed it was me, "Sideswipe?" I asked him as well, "Damn Bumblebee is that you? I haven't seen you a while. Optimus said you vanished with the human and I hardly saw you!" Sideswipe stood up, "Wanna help?" he gave me hand as I grabbed it and stood up, "Well… yeah you don't know when Cons can attack your friends! I wanted to stand with Sam and his family!"

I told Sideswipe, "I see. And what have brought you here buddy?" He asked me as I pointed my voice box, "I see… well you are lucky you left Ratchet's medical bay… now it is time for my check-up! Primus I always hate when he needs to check the port! It's so embarrassing!" Sideswipe muttered as I laughed a bit, "Good luck with him, Sides!" I tapped on Sideswipe's shoulder and went behind him as he turned to face me again, "Bumblebee?" he called me "Yeah?" I asked, "Prime wants to see you in the underground prison. We caught Barricade!"

I shivered a bit when I heard his name, "R-Really?" I asked, "Yeah! He was forceless when he felt my blades on his pipes on neck!" Sideswipe laughed as he left to the medical bay. Barricade? Does he follow me?! He got in problem only to be here with me? I really can't believe Barricade is here in base! In the prison! I went to the underground prison where Barricade should be with Optimus in the cell.

Barricade's POV

I sat in the corner of the cell what Autocraps had ready for me! When I will get Starscream in my servos, his optics will never be the same as they were before! Now I had to listen to Prime which was still interrogating me, "I have told you it wasn't me who destroyed the buildings!" I yelled at Prime as I sat in the corner not facing Prime, "It doesn't matter Barricade. If it was Starscream as you said we might use your locator to find his position and take him down! If you help us, maybe we will let you out," That offer from Prime sounded seriously and it was almost pity to refuse to it.

But I didn't know if Prime was just mistaking me so he could kill me when he gets the locator from me. Then I have heard somebody entering the prison. I didn't turn back to see who it is because no matter what Autobot would it be, I won't do anything! "Finally you are here, Bumblebee!" Prime said name of the bug and I was surprised he was in base. I thought he was still with the ladiesman127 but no, he was here and for some reason I wanted to turn to see him! "Optimus, what is needed?" he asked Prime.

"Barricade doesn't want to cooperate about locating Starscream who destroyed downtown. Maybe if you will speak to your rival, he will change his mind," Prime told to the bug as I heard bug kneeling behind me, "Hey, we will let you out if you give us the locator!" I turned a little bit to face the bug but I only whispered to his audio, "Come to me this night…" I whispered to him as he stood up and went to Prime, "He will think about it and will tell us tomorrow!" he told Prime as he nodded and both of them left me in darkness of my cell.

Bumblebee's POV

When everybody fell in recharge at night, I pretended I already recharged but then I transformed in my robot mode and silently sneaked to the elevator heading to underground prison where Barricade was. It was dark in the hallway of prison but in the end of hallway I saw the red optics opening in darkness and gazing at me. I turned the lights on deactivated the protective field around Barricade. The Decepticon smirked at me as I looked at him seriously as much as I could, "Well… I see you are obedient Autobot scrap…" Barricade said with sarcastic laugh.

* * *

_**Bumblebee and Barricade in the midnight alone in dark prison. What can happen? :D**_


End file.
